The Sparrow and The Phoniex
by Tainted Wisdom
Summary: Jack Sparrow finds himself at odds with another bird brained capitain, Namely Capitan Phoniex. But there's a surprise, for Jack that is. Rated R for violence, language, sex and Jack
1. Phoneix Rising

A/N: Okay everybody this is my very first fanfiction I've shared outside of friends. Please no flamers (creative criticism welcome) and I'm sorry if it sucks but what can I say, it's hard to resist doing stupid stuff like this at 1:00a.m. (Prime hours of creativity, all the best ideas come around then) I'm sure there are going to be lots of fics like this and I'm sure I'm not the first but Enjoy. Please review.  
~Tainted Wisdom Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters, although Orlando Bloom is a wonderful gift idea lol :-p Rey is mine!!  
  
p.s. I may have to change this one around a bit  
  
"Jack Sparrow!" Whack! He'd been hit yet again, this time by a dark-haired chestnut eyed female. Will Turner smirked in the corner of the tavern, knowing Jack surely deserved it. He marveled at her grace and facial features. Her cheeks and skin were nearly as dark as the captain's, her face held the same bearing as Jack's. The same twisted smirk covered both the woman and the man's face at the same moment. Her cheek bones gave her face a more feminine aura but she was undoubtedly a Jack Sparrow kin . Too young for a mother, not the appropriate size and too old to be a daughter, maybe a distant cousin of the relatively same age. "What the hell was that for?" Jack grumbled as he looked upon the dame before him, rubbing his jaw gingerly. The female merely stared and glared at him not speaking, Will thought to himself, 'Maybe an Ex? One of many for sure.' "Hell woman ya hit me?" "You deserved it" was her only reply, she sounded sweet and innocent, the ex factor was banished from Will's mind immediately. "For what?" Jack's hand gestures were widely exaggerated. "For forgetting your own little sister's name!!!" She screamed her voice no longer that soft monotone, She slapped him again nearly knocking him to the floor. Stumbling he rose,"That's not true!!" he protested, "I know it, give me a minute" She folded her arms before her and stood defiantly, face spewing impatience. Will drew nearer to see where this was going, he was most interested in seeing Sparrow at the wrath of his own kin. "It's..." Jack started licking his lips trying to form the words, "Ellen. " He tried, pleased with himself greatly. "No"her voice defiant, "Jessibelle"" "NO" she smacked him again. Will stifled a giggle "Eliz.. Eliza....Elizabeth!" Sparrow stuttered "Not even close Jack!!!" Will burst out, laughing. It was hilarious. "Why don't you try to guess her bloody name Mr. Turner?" "If I guess right, she gets to hit you again., and you can't do anything about it" "And if you're wrong, you owe me another drink" "Brother dearest, I think you've had enough about three years ago." "Deal" "He's just unbelievable, he gambles every chance he gets. I can't believe it." Will looked her over carefully, skilfully thinking trying to think of the closest name to describe her."Renee" he whispered carefully after a moment's hesitation tongue curling over the letters slowly. "That's wrong!!! "Jack shouted above the noise. "Actually he's right, atleast a hell of alot closer than you, it's Rey, Rey Sparrow. Daddy wanted another boy, and we hadn't the heart to tell him." she shook Will's hand he noted how firm her grip was. She's a Sparrow what'd you think and for the first time he noticed she wore breeches beneath her crimsoned dress. A dagger hilt protruded slightly from the cleavage of her bodice. Add a few beads and some stubbly facial hair and you'd have two Jacks appearance wise. The only thing that might give her away were her breasts. They were wrong for the dress she wore. Will tried to keep his gaze away but found it easier not to fight with it. "Rey" Jack smiled loosing his grin just as quickly, "I knew that.." "Sure you did." she muttered her face contracted in hurt and dejection. "I knew your name . I just wanted to see how mad I could make ya, love. Remember, how we used to piss each other off so bad and mother would have to whip us both because she couldn't figure out who started it?" "Yes Jack, You surprise me." "Sit down" he gestured to a stool. She sat with a sigh and a yawn, straddling the stool "What brings you here?" "Not much," "How's mum?" "Sick very sick, like daddy was, before you left" "Daddy?" "Gone" her eyes welled with tears, Will produced a handkerchief. "You're lying "Jack accused angrily," You just want me to come home." Her eyes filled and emptied on to Will Turner's only unstained shirt. He smelt like brimstone. "Elizabeth's not gonna like this" he muttered to Jack. "She's faking it." The beaded captain turned away from the boy and the young woman "Why?" Turner insisted "Why would she fake something like this?" "She's a Sparrow" Jack replied unflinching, unmoved over his mug "She can turn it on and off like an oil lamp" "I'm not Jack. Do they look real" She meant her tears and Will looked down, "Why would we want you back home any way? You're nothing. You are not even A true Sparrow." "Neither are you!!!!!" Jack whirled around quickly grabbing violently by the shoulders his sister, shaking her slightly crushing her shoulder blades together with brute force, until he realized what he was doing. He let her drop into his arms, her head lay helplessly on his shoulder tears flowing down steadily "You hurt me Jack" She whispered before fainting frailty, grabbing his sword from it's sheath, metal singing sweetly in the air she held it to his throat, much like Will had done during his first meeting with Jack. "You young people, always quick to arms." he muttered not taking his little sister seriously, "Give me back me sword. Now lass." "Come and get it. I swear on the graves of my parents that you will hear me out Captain Jack Sparrow" A tear still stung her eye, glistening on to her reddened cheek. "Finally someone gets it right." "At least I can remember you're name." "Yes, yes it's a trying world." "That must run in the family." Will commented to the tavern owner. "What?? "The , eww and the ahhh. And the completely irrelevant words that are to tangle you up within them." "Will, Give me your sword." "Get your own." "One little problem here, she says I have to hear her out first and I don't feel like listening. So either you give me your sword so I can get me own blade back or you can stay here and listen to the teary eyed nonsense she wants to feed me." With that insult Rey let loose her dagger It flew across the room pining Jack's sleeve to Will's on the counter top. "Now what big brother?" she grinned from the table tops "You don't have to make this hard Jack, just listen to me!!!!" "You are a schizo get down here and use Will as a handkerchief and be gone!"" "Hey, the handkerchief protests. Listen to her Jack what harm could it do?" "You left us Jack, why? I loved you. But you left, no warning you were just gone. You didn't even say goodbye." Her eyes were watering again, Jack looked around realizing what a scene this was causing, he spoke low, "Ok we'll talk, but not here." Turning to Will, Jack's grin was serious,"Your place Turner?" "I'm not happy about that. If Norrington see's you..." Will began to protest "He won't and besides little sisters are good for somethings." '"I won't help you escape the law again Jack" Rey said from the tabletop her voice quiet and calm again "Nor will I.. Once was enough." Will assured. "You two aren't much use then, are you?"  
*~*~*~*  
  
Jack drug Rey behind him down the street, skirts flailing. He held her forearm like an old nanny does a naughty child. "Get off me!!!," she ripped her arm away from him, "I can walk on my own, you know" "Hush" Will turned, Jack lifted her onto his shoulder as she protested, "Let me down" she hissed to Jack as he broke into a drunken trot, swaggering here and there. "Watch my head" she warned as Jack entered the Blacksmith's shop behind the silent Will Turner. Letting the door bang loudly behind him, Jack shrugged at Will's glare. Luckily his drunken Master was still passed out on the floor where he'd left him. "I see somethings don't change" Jack grinned, eyeing the man's liquor bottle thoughtfully "Don't even, that's like his security blanket." Will remarked "Could you let me down?" Rey's voice was quiet and sarcastic. "Sort-an-ly" Jack let go of her legs and brushed her from his shoulder like a bug, letting her land with a bang. "You ass...." She bounded up, ready to kill Jack Sparrow with her bare hands. "Shhhh" Will hushed her, "You'll wake the neighbors" He peered through the darkness, looking for the stairs, "I think the stairs are this way" Lighting a lamp he confirmed his assumption. "This way" Rey followed but Jack stayed behind still eyeing the liquor,  
"Come along Jack!" Will called, with no answer he continued up, Rey behind him, enjoying the view. *~*~*~* 


	2. Phoniex Revealed

A/N: Okay everybody this is my very first fanfiction I've shared outside of friends. Please no flamers (creative criticism welcome) and I'm sorry if it sucks but what can I say, it's hard to resist doing stupid stuff like this at 1:00a.m. (Prime hours of creativity, all the best ideas come around then) I'm sure there are going to be lots of fics like this and I'm sure I'm not the first but Enjoy. Please review.  
~Tainted Wisdom Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters, although Orlando Bloom is a wonderful gift idea lol :-p Rey is mine!!  
  
p.s. I may have to change this one around a bit  
  
Will's room was small and cluttered, but it brimmed with the warmth  
from the shop below. "This is charming" she said after standing for a moment or two observing the room and it's contents. "I didn't mean that sarcastically" Will looked dazed and confused, "Huh?", his eyes glinted she was actually speaking to him pleasantly. "Nevermind." She shrugged. He watched her contentedly as she stood holding her elbows with her hands. Hair thrown everywhere by Jack's swaggering walk, collected now on her shoulder. He found himself staring intently at her neck, around it hung a scarlet bird, a phoenix he recognized it from the hilt of one of the swords he had made awhile ago. She stood, her aggravation mounting at her brother's incompetence, but she kept it hidden quite naturally as a Sparrow would. Will realized that he hadn't introduced himself nor had he invited her to sit down, she had been standing unbeknownst of the name of her host. "I'm so sorry I forgot to introduce myself, My name is William, William Turner. You can call me Will if you do so please. You can sit if you want" He gestured to his bed. His outstretched hand puzzled her, she though it a little late for introductions seeing as they were already standing in his bedroom waiting for her brother's eminent appearance, but she took his hand and sat down. The skirts flew up in a poof, like parachutes. Aggravatedly she pushed them down cursing at them. Will tried not to laugh but his smile was sweet. "I can't stand these stupid things" Standing she slipped out of the crimsoned dress after unlacing the back. Will stood astonished and dumbfounded, she had forgotten he was there. "Oh sorry" she sort of seethed through her teeth. "I forgot you were there" Will's blush was un- hideable and unnecessary, "That's all right...... a... I'm gonna go check on Jack." He rushed out tripping over the threshold, she stifled a giggle and finished undressing. Taking off everything besides the burgundy breeches she wore, she searched Will's closet for a shirt. Finding a sulfur stained one that was semi-clean she pulled it on, buttoned it up three fourths of the way and tied her hair back with a reddish ribbon. The shirt was big and limitless in movement.' yay, she thought, 'No more lousy corsets. I've already got enough cuts to pull me through a lifetime.' She lay back across Will's bed with a sigh, It wasn't the most comfortable or the most pleasantly scented but it was a bed and it was there.  
  
After dosing a moment or two Rey realized, Will wasn't coming back. 'How cute' she thought again. She sat a moment and stared at the corset and dress wondering what kind of fire they might make, the corset especially. Oh, how she hated it, It was too confining, frilly and it hurt, Will's shirt was much better. 'Looks like he's not getting this back'. She laughed to herself as she rose and walked down the stairs. Catching her reflection in a broken mirror in the hallway outside Will's room she stopped and stared into her own eyes. Who was that boy, with too long hair and eyelashes, standing in front of her in the candle light? Who was that lost sailor with a bruise over his left temple? That's why she had her hair down, she remembered. Rey pulled out two strands on each side and curled them behind her ears to cover the bluish mark. Sighing she continued downstairs, to meet Jack and Will.  
*~*~*~*  
  
Jack sat liquor bottle in hand, swigging it down fast, as Will stood across the room comforting the spooked mule he had named Bill. Everytime Jack was around the poor thing acted scared to death. Will still couldn't figure out why. As Rey entered her eyes had to adjust to the bright glow from the hearth. Her head shook as she glanced at her brother again. He was now falling over the table to return the empty bottle to the sleeping man. Knocking metal irons and hammers to the floor Jack cursed loudly, hushing the vibrations. Will gave her the same look of utter disbelief as she gave him. She looked like a younger more refined Jack Sparrow, she shook her head and went to him. "Jack we have to talk." Drunkenly Jack squinted at her, "Who are you? Do we know each other?" He leaned back shaking off the invisible cloth on his head. "You look like a strong lad, ever considered setting to sea." "Jack!!!" her voice harsh "It's me Rey!!!" "Ah Rey, Right. What's all, this?" he gestured to her hair and shirt, nearly falling into her chest. She cringed at his breath. Pulling her hair down from it's ribbon she said, "How'd you think I got here? Swam the whole way? Honestly Jack." "What am I to think I haven't seen ya in how long?" "Four years ago, Jack" she glared "You're all grown up, lookin' saucy one minute, the next you've done changed sexes on me." He glanced down, "Not bad though." He noticed in the pulsing light as only Jack Sparrow would in such a drunken state of bliss,"What happened here?" His fingers thoughtfully pulled the hair from her face. "Jack" She leaned away from him as he went to finger the mark. "Tell me what happened" "Nothing" "That's a whole hell of lot of nothing. Rey" His face a drunken concern. She wondered if she told him now how much he would remember come morning. "Don't worry about it." He wouldn't remember come morning and telling him now would only set him into fury. "I'll tell you when I'm good and ready, and not a second before"  
Will had walked over and examined the bruise in the flickering light from afar, gingerly reaching out to touch her cheek she pulled away as though he'd tried to kiss her. "What are you doing?" "I just wanted to see" He stammered "Well, see. It hurts." Her voice dropped on the latter comment, into a whimper. "Why are you here?" Jack asked again "You've heard of Phoenix, no doubt." Her eyes became soft, as she began. "Captain Phoenix?" She nodded "He didn't hurt you did he?" Will cut in, Rey turned her eyes to him and cried silently, replying her heart detached at the strings "He? no Jack" she caught a glimpse of his reaction "'He' didn't hurt me." She turned from the two men. Stepping into the small spot of darkness behind her, she unbuttoned the shirt she had borrowed from Will's closet. Using it to cover her breasts she came back to them. "No Phoenix is not a he. I am Phoenix." She turned her back to them again, her back straight. Stretching it's length a Phoenix spread it's burning wings. Hot white and orange flames spewed from it's massive wingspan. Beak screeching it's war cry, terrifying and magnificent. The Phoenix reborn was it's symbolism. Jack stared in disbelief all the rot he'd been hearing about this Phoenix character was really about his little sister, unbelievable. "Impossible" Jack whispered to himself "Improbable, nothing is impossible" She answered his comment. Quickly she shifted her eyes to Will, who stood staring at her back. The flames enthralled him, held him captive, much like the flames of the blacksmith's shop did as he worked. The reason he stayed although no one acknowledged his skills nor did he receive the credit he deserved. The Phoenix screamed at him, to stop pretending, the Phoenix did not pretend, it was what it was in all it's horrifying glory. "When?" Jack's voice was hard, all randy drunkenness had been ripped away. "It's a long story Jack and I don't think you are sober enough to remember it all." "No but Will is" "What?" Will hadn't been listening merely admiring the Phoenix. "Listen up boy, anything I miss you had better pick up on." 


End file.
